Revelaciones Inesperadas
by Sagittarius no Liz
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si nuestros queridos héroes se "enfrentaran" a una Alya emocionada con unos filtros de Snapchat? ¡Revelación de identidades por supuesto! De alguna bizarra manera, al menos. *Basado en un mini cómic que vi por instagram, no recuerdo el/la autor/a* :(


**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece.****Solo soy dueña de mi imaginación que me llevó a escribir esta pequeña locura (?)**

* * *

Todo pasó en menos de un minuto probablemente, pero mi cabeza lo tomó como si hubieran sido horas. Por fin había llegado temprano a clase y luego de una charla extensa con Tikki, sabía que por fin ese sería el día: le confesaría mis sentimientos a Adrien.

—¡A-Adrien!

—Hola Marinette. ¿Te sientes mal? Estás muy roja…

—Estás demasiado bien. ¡Digo estoy! ¡Estoy demasiado bien! Yo solo quería preguntarte si podríamos hablar a solas un momento después de clase y antes de tu práctica de esgrima.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Sucede algo?

No llegué a tranquilizar a Adrien cuando un torbellino castaño nos abrazó a ambos.

—¡Chicos! ¡Lo logré! Por insistencia de mi Ladyblog, ahora Snapchat puso dos filtros nuevos. ¡De Ladybug y Chat Noir! ¡Sonrían!

Y tan rápido como nos abrazó, nos soltó, abrió su cámara y nos apuntó. Nuestras caras debo admitir fueron muy graciosas, pero eso no fue lo que me hizo entrar en shock.

Tomando coraje, despeiné un poco a Adrien y volví a sacarle una foto, con el filtro de LB y CN. Temblé.

—Este filtro es horrible, pone a Ladybug primero y solo aparece el de Chat Noir cuando dos personas se sacan una foto. Debería aparecer la opción para elegir, porque Chat Noir es el igual de Ladybug, ambos son los grandes héroes de París. Nada sería de Ladybug sin Chat Noir. Por cierto Adrien, harías de un magnífico Mr Bug en una sesión de fotos.

Lo miré fijamente y él tembló ligeramente y soltó una risa nerviosa. Es definitivamente mi torpe gatito, pero no es su culpa que lo hubiera descubierto.

—¡Wow! ¡Tienes razón Marinette! De hecho con este filtro Adrien y tú son idénticos… esperen un minuto…

Pero para cuando Alya pudo conectar los cables en su mente, yo había tomado al rubio de la mano y corrimos lejos de ella, hacia un aula vacía.

No me di cuenta de que jamás le solté la mano hasta que él me la apretó un poco. Me sonrojé y comencé a tartamudear.

—Ad-Adrien tú… ¡no creo pueder que Chat seas Noir! ¡Que seas Chat Noir!

Al no darme cuenta que grité, Adrien me colocó dos dedos en los labios para callarme, definitivamente sentía que iba a morir ahí mismo por el intenso calor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, en especial en mis mejillas. Él me miraba serio a pesar de estar sonrojado.

—Marinette, espero que entiendas que no puedes decirle a nadie lo que descubriste, además después debo recordarle a Alya que se supone que es un secreto… Por todos los miraculous, Ladybug estará decepcionada.

Su mirada era tan triste que simplemente lo abracé.

—Tiene sentido que seas tú, supongo que estaba ciega antes. Tú, que eres tan bueno, honesto, humilde y das lo mejor de ti incluso con personas que no conoces. Ladybug jamás se decepcionaría de que hayan descubierto tu identidad por algo que no tuviste control. De lo que sí estoy decepcionada, gatito, es que no me hayas reconocido con el filtro como yo te reconocí a ti.

Los bellísimos ojos verdes de Adrien se abrieron desmesuradamente y comenzó a temblar mientras se alejaba de mí, señalándome y murmurando palabras que no llegaba a comprender. Miré hacia abajo, algo triste porque pensé que estaba decepcionado de que yo fuera la superheroína moteada. Realmente no me esperaba lo que siguió.

—Siempre has sido tú. No puedo creerlo, ¡me estaba volviendo loco pensando que traicionaba mi amor por mi lady y eras tú!

Y de repente Adrien Agreste estaba besándome. Ahí fue cuando supe que efectivamente ese chico era, es y siempre será el amor de mi vida.

—¡ADRIEN! ¡MARINETTE! ¡TIENEN QUE DARME…! Oh, lo siento por interrumpirlos, hablamos después de clases muchachos.

—¡ALYA!

Pero no hubo caso, la morena ya había corrido lejos, carcajeándose a más no poder. Probablemente a gritarle a todos nuestros compañeros que su "Adrinette" como ella lo llamaba, era real al fin.

Suspiré y miré a mi compañero, no solo de clase, sino también de batallas y ahora de vida, quien estaba sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa.

—Debemos enfrentar juntos lo que sigue, mi lady.

—No tengo ni un poco de miedo gatito, porque estamos juntos y lograremos sobrepasar cada obstáculo que nos ponga la vida.

Sonreímos y tomados de la mano fuimos a clase, a sabiendas de que ya era tarde y del revuelo que vernos causaría. Pero felices, y a fin de cuentas, agradecidos con Alya y su insistencia de que pusieran filtros de Ladybug y Chat Noir en Snapchat.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió y escribí a las apuradas (?)**

**¡Dejen un review si les gustaría ver las reacciones de los demás! ;)**

**¡Saludos, Sagittarius no Liz fuera!**


End file.
